a Lilly in a field of roses
by ChibiMonkeyGirl
Summary: What would happen if 2 normal girl finds out the biggest secret of her friend, that would change her life forever? would theire friendship be strong enough? or will she abnadon her friend with all her problems? read and find out


**Fields**

**USA Info**

**Japanese Info**

**Image**

**Name**

Michi Sugiyama

Michi Sugiyama

**Alias**

Namiko Yatamori

Namiko Yatamori

**Race**

Spirit ( reïncarnaties

Later)

Spirit ( reïncarnaties

Later)

**Gender**

Female

Female

**Age**

About 3000 years old (appearsto be 17-18 years)

About 3000 years old (appearsto be 17-18 years)

**Hair**

Silver

Silver

**Eyes**

Purple/white

Purple/white

**Height**

About 5'11"

About 180 cm

**Weight**

…..

……

**Status**

Healer and fighter

Healer and fighter

**Quote**

……….

…………….

Chapter 1 the beginning

It was a bright summer morning. As it was looking now it looked like it would be one of those perfect summer days. The sun was high, the birds were chirping. A perfect day indeed, almost too perfect to go to school.

This was exactly what 17 year old Michi sugiyama thought when she got ready for school.

Just when Michi finished straighten her school skirt .her mobile phone suddenly went off.

"hello?" "Michi? Its me Mayumi" "mayumi what's the occasion" "im already at your front door" "oh I see hang on" Michi put her phone away and walked towards the front door and opened it, there before stood her best friend mayumi.

"good morning Michi" Michi moved aside so that mayumi could make her way into Michi`s apartment. Mayumi began looking around while Michi put her lunch in her school bag "where is your family?" "home" "home but.." "I live alone mayumi" "What why didn't you tell me?" "because you never asked" mayumi sweat dropped at Michi`s bluntness.

``Shall we go Mayumi if we don't leave now, we will be late for school.`` Michi looked at mayumi. `` ah yes of course. Once they were on their way mayumi became curious about Michi`s family although she knew Michi for almost 3 months now. she never talked about her family.

`` say Michi` ```hmm yes, what is it`` ``how is your family like,`` Michi looked at mayumi for a second then sighed ``cant help it can you, well my family isn't nothing big. My mom and dad got divorced when I was 5 years`` ``that must have been horrible`` ``depends at how you deal with it, when I was 7 years my mom passed away and I was obliged to move in with my dad`` ``obliged````yes because my dad left my mom and asked the divorce without even considering what she thought of it``

``so you.. hate him`` `` I wouldn't say hate.. despise is the best word to put it`` ``so why did you move out were did you came from….`` okazaki that's where I came from``that's far away ``pretty much but my dad was never home and when I got the change to study here I grabbed it with both hands and moved here`` ``I see.. isn't he worried about you``if calling once every hour so badly that I took a new number and mailing me till my mailbox is full worried than yes`` he is worried so badly its getting on my nerves`` suddenly a dark aura emitted from Michi ``scary `` was the only thing mayumi thought of it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they arrived at school mayumi decided not to bring it up unless absolutely necessary. Suddenly when they made their way to the school building suddenly someone people called yumiko

"hello yumiko who is your friend?" "Ohh this is my best friend Michi" Michi nodded "you're not all that skinny" 'bitch she thought almost everyone knew that Michi was born very skinny and most people thought she was anorexic. Yumiko gasped and straighten her friend who immediately apologized profusely. But Michi could see by the look of yumiko`s friends face that she wasn't sorry at all.

"yumiko… I have to be at the library ill catch up with you later" and without listen to yumiko`s protest Michi made her way to the library. She was furious how dare she. That girl, its not like she could help if only koenma hadn't striped her of her powers she could hurt that girl never know possible.

Michi was very deep in thought of how she could pay that girl back… so deeply she dint look out where she walked….which cause her to walk straight into a certain person….

"Ouch!!!!"

End of chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 New jobs and certain nice guys


End file.
